1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a matrix printer head comprising a housing accommodating a number of mutually parallel, substantially straight printing pins which are displaceable in their longitudinal direction, the free ends of the pins which are intended for printing being arranged in a straight line. Such printing pins are secured, near their respective ends remote from the printing end, to cylindrical armatures which are slidable parallel to the longitudinal direction of the printing pins and which are coaxially arranged one behind the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Pat. Specification No. 2,015,122, to which U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,442 corresponds, describes a matrix printer head of this kind in which the armature is composed of two parallel, concentric flanges which have an angular shape and which are connected, by way of flexible spokes, to a cylinder which is coaxially arranged relative to the flanges. An electrical coil is wound on the cylinder. To supply power to the electrical coil, the edge of the flanges is clamped in the housing of the matrix printer. The flexible spokes enable displacement of the cylinder relative to the flanges when the coil is excited.
The known matrix printer has a drawback in that the components which are subject to wear, such as the coil and the printing pins, can be replaced only after complete disassembly of the drive section of the printer. This substantially impedes printer maintenance.